Once Upon a Zutara!
by Bunzilla894
Summary: In the time of Knights and Dragons there lived a prince and a princess BLAH BLAH BLAH! This is a Zutara people, please read and find out what's inside. Just added new chappie!
1. Chapter 1

~~Hey everyone, I got this idea while watching Ella Enchanted. This is a kinda Zutara meet Ella Enchanted world. If you haven't seen Ella Enchanted, its about a girl who is cursed to obey everyone's command so she goes in search of her godmother to get the spell broken. Along the way she falls in love with a prince and she has to save him from his uncle. Please keep in mind while you read this that this is in the time of knights and dragons. I also use mystical characters in this too. All in all I hope you enjoy my story. Thanks Bye!

Once Upon a Zutara

Chapter one: Intro

Katara was born into an honest home. Her grandmother was a witch, while her mother had no powers at all. When Katara was born her godmother Aunt Wu put a spell on her. She gave Katara the ability to control water. Katara's abilities set her apart from normal children. She practiced her abilities, which was very hard for the young girl.

When Katara was 8 years old her mother died. King Ozai had passed a law saying all Elves had to live at the palace as slaves. When the soldiers came to rally the elves, Katara's mother spoke out on behalf of the elves and was killed for it. Katara's grandmother came to the rescue for the small child.

Two years ticked by until her father began to think that Katara needed a real mother. Hakoda settled into a marriage with a widow named Hama. She had two daughters just Katara's age. Their names were Mai and Ty lee. Mai was the leader of the two sisters, she got what she wanted when she wanted it and she was the apple of her mother's eye. Mai was also president of the Prince's fan club. Ty lee was the dumb one, she also got what she wanted, but was not favorited as much as her sister was.

Once Hakoda saw that his new wife was settled into their new home. He went back to serve in King Ozai's army, he would leave for vast amounts of time. Once he was out of the picture, Hama showed her true colors, she treated Katara horribly. If Katara's grandmother had not been living with them, Katara would have been out on the streets. Hama treated Katara like a servant as well as her grandmother. Mai and Ty lee weren't any better, they snubbed Katara. They would call her names and humiliate her, but Katara's spirit never wavered. She knew that one day she would be rid of her evil step mother and step sisters. When is came to Katara's water bending she vowed from the day her mother died to never use her gifts again.

~~6 years later

"Please, don't do this. Your going to get in so much trouble and I am going to get into trouble for letting you go." Sokka said as he chased after the prince. It was the dead of night, and the prince had decided that it was tonight that he was going to run away.

"I have to do this Sokka" the prince said as they neared the palaces far wall. Sokka could not see the prince's face because of the hood of his cloak, but he could hear the annoyance in the prince's voice.

"Zuko, You do not have to do this you can go back and take your lessons with out a complaint, then you become king. I see no down fall in that what so ever." Sokka said stopping in his tracks and folding his arms. "Besides you wont even be protected. What if those fan club girls find you again?"

"They wont trust me. Beside if anyone tries any thing funny, I have my dual swords with me." Zuko said tapping the sword attached to his belt.

"I don't know, your one of my oldest friends. I just don't want you going out there alive and coming back dead." Sokka said trying to scare Zuko into staying.

"Not going to happen. I refuse to stay here and have my life lived for me." Zuko said glumly, Sokka could just nod in agreement.

"When I leave close the gate for me." Zuko said as he took the gate key from his belt and unlocked the gate. He looked around him and dashed through the gate. He heard Sokka close it behind him. He turned to face his friend "Good bye" Then dashed into the dark of night.


	2. Chapter 2: The Prince

Once Upon a Zutara

Chapter 2: The Prince!

By mid afternoon the Village square was alive with the hustle and bustle of daily life. Zuko could not take his eyes off the sights and sounds of the market place. From the smells to the feel everything was perfect about the atmosphere of this place. When Zuko was a kid his dad, King Iroh, would take him here all the time, but after King Iroh's death Zuko's uncle, King Ozai did not allow royalty out of the palace. Zuko loved the market place, it made him feel free. The palace was a place of rule and keeping order. Here everyone could do as they pleased.

On the other side of the market, Katara was shopping with a friend of hers. A girl named Suki. Suki was the niece of the town's most famous female warrior, Lady Kyoshi. Katara and Suki were very close. Besides her grandmother and her father, Katara only fully trusted Suki. They wondered the market trying on silly hats and big goofy gems. Katara loved being around Suki, she always gave Katara the best of times. When they stopped to check out some necklaces on a cart. Mai came up to Katara "Hello dear step sister."

"What do you want Mai?" Katara said annoyed

"Nothing really, just wanting to know if I could maybe borrow that necklace for mothers party tonight." She asked pointing to the necklace around Katara's neck.

"No Mai, this is my mothers necklace I have told you about a hundred times I do not take this necklace off for anyone." Katara said putting a protective hand over her necklace.

"Fine have it your way, but lend me some money so I can buy a new necklace of my own." Mai said holding her palm up so Katara could give her money. One this Hama did like about Katara was she did not waste money. She allowed Katara to hold the money whenever the girls went shopping.

"Fine" She said tossing the money into Mai's open awaiting palm. When her sister was out of ear shot, Suki asked "Why did you just hand her the money?"

"I figure I give her what she wants, the sooner she is out of my hair." Katara said shrugging her shoulders, the two girls continued walking through the market.

"That's a good way to think of it then" Suki said with a laugh.

"Yeah, can you imagine her face if I didn't give her the money." Katara formed her face into a look of terror. "Haha...oof."

She ran into what felt like a brick wall, "Ow I am sorry." So the brick wall had a voice, thought with a giggle. She looked up and there was an amber eyed guy. He could not have been much older than her, and he was gorgeous. The hood on his head hid most of his features.

"No really, Its my fault I really need to watch were I am going." Katara said, as a blush crept onto her tan skin. She held out her hand, "Hi I'm Katara"

"Nice to meet you, I am...umm...Lee." Zuko, a.k.a. Lee said gazing down at the beauty before him.

"Well I am Suki and I have to leave. Aunt Kyoshi would kill me if I wasnt back at the shop on time. Bye" Suki said as she darted back down the street, her purchases in hand.

"Well she is something." Zuko said

"Yeah, she is my best friend." Katara said happily, "Soo, umm"

"Do you want to go get some ice cream" Zuko asked sweetly, holding out his elbow to escort her.

"Sure why not?" Katara answered taking him elbow and they walked together to the ice cream shop. Katara got her usual Chocolate on a cone and 'Lee' got a twist in a cup with hot fudge. They sat together on a near by bench and snacked.

"No fair you got hot fudge" Katara said in a mock wine.

"Well you should have ordered it, then" Zuko said back with a laugh, as a response Katara put some of her ice cream on her finger and put it on his nose, "Ow come on that's cold" Zuko laughed. While laughing and having fun, Katara did not notice Mai walking over.

"Hey sis, here is the change and Mother would want us back at the house soon." Mai said as a matter of fact. Zuko sat, eyeing Mai. He knew her from somewhere, but where. Through his laughing with Katara, he neglected to realize his hood had fallen.

"OMG, Your...Your Prince Zuko!" Mai yelled at recognition. Now Zuko remembered where he knew her from. She was the head of his fan club.

"Prince Zuko?" Katara said eyeing him, her eyes huge. A crowd of girls had appeared around them, Zuko did the only thing he could think of doing and that was. He grabbed Katara's wrist and ran. She kept up with him easily and once in a while looked behind them, they were losing the girls, but slowly. Mai run ahead of all the girls, trying her hardest to catch up. They were nearly out of the village, when Zuko spotted his only chance of getting out of there. Riding towards them was Sokka and a group of knights.

Sokka stopped his horse and jumped off as Zuko and Katara neared them. He looked from them to the crowd of girls.

"Take my horse and get out of here." He yelled and ZUko hopped on to the back of the horse pulling Katara with him. He kicked the black stallion into a gallop and they disappeared out of sight.

When they were a few miles away, Zuko slowed the horse to a walk. "Can you take me home?" Katara said plainly.

"Su..Sure" Zuko said and she pointed in the direction of her house. They rode in silence. When they were outside her house, She hopped off and turned back to him, "It was a pleasure to meet you, PRINCE Zuko." She said emphasising the prince part. She walked to her door and he opened his mouth to say something, but she had already slammed the door.

"WOMEN!" Zuko said shaking his head at her actions.


	3. Chapter 3: God Mother

Once Upon a Zutara

Chapter 3: My Godmother

Katara closed the door, and laid her head on it. The prince, why the hell did he have to be the prince. He probably thought she was a dumb idiotic peasant, she thought to herself. She jumped up when she saw Hama appear beside her. "Where have you been?" the drunken women slurred at Katara.

Katara could do nothing but stare dumbly at the woman. "Hama, I don't know what your talking about. I went to the village like I do every Saturday..."

Hama cut her off, "I do not want to here it, your sisters were home on time why could you be." She said pointing to two brooms that were leaning against a far wall. Katara slapped her palm to her forehead.

"Hama, how much have you had to drink?" Katara said

"Never you mind, now get you trouble making butt up to your room now." Hama said with a hiccup. Katara just shook her head and went up to her room that she shared with her grandmother. Kana sat in the corner mending one of ty lee's dresses.

"How was your day Tara" She asked as katara flopped down on her bed.

"Good, shopped with suki, met the prince, fought with mai over money." Katara said and she looked at her grandmother's face when she said the word prince.

"You met Prince Zuko, what was he like?" her grandmother asked

"Ow he was sweet, funny, but he is the prince he would never go for a girl like me." She said putting a hand over her eyes.

"Never say never, tara" Gran gran said quietly. Then the door slammed open, revealing an exhausted Mai.

"What were you doing with the prince." She barked angrily

" I bumped into him on the street and we fell madly in love" Katara said sarcastically as she sat up to glare back at her step sister. Mai's face went into a deeper scowl at that remark.

"You were luck he even spoke one word to you, scrawny stringy-hair little girl." She said sounding very dumb.

"Mai don't be jealous because I got to meet him and you didn't" Katara said trying to be reasonable.

"Why should I be jealous of you, what do you have that I do not. At least I have a mother, who wont die on me."

"MAI!" Gran gran yelled

"What did you say?" Katara said the tears streaming from her face.

"You heard me, your mother died, because she had to raise you. She died protecting you a worthless piece of dirt." Mai said smiling victoriously at finding Katara's weakness. But her smiled disappeared when a huge wave of water went shooting at her. Mai was drenched. Before she could recover another water wipe knocked her out the door and sent her tumbling down the stairs.

"MAI!" Ty lee and Hama yelled together at seeing her unconscious body come tumbling towards them. Katara stood at the top of the stairs shocked at her abilities. "Is she dead?" Ty lee said searching for Mai's pulse. When her eyes fluttered open, Hama let out a sigh of relief.

"Katara, get down here now" Hama cried

"You better go" Gran gran said appearing at Katara's side. When Katara walked into the room Mai and Ty lee shared. Mai lay in the bed crying in agony, not really she was just doing it to be a drama queen. Hama sat beside her on the bed, dabbing her head with a wet rag. Behind Hama was Ty lee, grinning evilly at Katara, she knew Katara was going to get it.

"Katara, from the way you have treated your sister, you will do all her chores and Ty lee's until Mai feels well enough. That means you must dust ever room, polish each floor, sweep the porch, clean the out house, tend the garden, also the mending and the laundry, as well as giving Tommy a bath. Tommy was Mai's evil cat the scratch and bite Katara whenever she was near him.

"But I already did most of those things yesterday." Katara said remembering how Mai and Ty lee rarely cleaned any way.

"I do not care do it again" Hama screeched. Katara was still mad about Mai's comment earlier and was not up for Hama's idea of punishment.

"You know what Hama, scrub Tommy's butt yourself. I am out of here." Katara said turning and marching out of the room. Hama sat there with a shocked look on her face. She snapped out of the shock quickly.

"Fine, get you belongings and leave, but once your out, you are out for good." Hama said trying to sound like she had control of the situation. She was wrong.

Katara walked up stairs and bursted into the room. "This stupid water bending power just got me kicked out." She said

"No Katara, your smart mouth did. Even though I am happy to say Mai deserved what you did to her. Still Tara, you need to learn to control your abilities." Gran gran said wisely

"How?" Katara asked as she threw her belongings into a backpack.

"I have an idea, go see your godmother. She gave you the powers, I am sure she can teach you how to use them." Kana said "Then when you come back you can kick the crap out of Hama and the evil twins."

" Doesn't sound to bad an idea Gran." Katara said smiling. "But how am I supposed to find her."

"There is someone I want you to meet." Kana said getting up and going to the book case. She pulled out a white book she kept all the way on the top. "This is Pakku" she said turning the book around and revealing the face of a man. He was older now and had white hair. He blinked happily.

"Katara, it is nice to finally meet my granddaughter." Pakku said smiling, Katara's mouth dropped, did he just say what she think he did.

"Gran how is he my grandfather if he is a book."

"Well we got married and I was pregnant with you mother, well while I was pregnant my powers were all messed up and I accidently turn him into a book. I have been trying to reverse it ever since, but it never works." Kana said blushing at the memories.

"That's right and I would be more than happy to help you find your godmother." Pakku said. Kana handed Katara the book and Katara had a look of what do I do on her face. "Just say 'pakku show me my godmother."' Pakku said

"Show me, my godmother." Katara said and the book opened in her hands. She looked at the pictures, there was her godmother.

"She appears to be in the giant green lands." Pakku said knowingly.

"KATARA!! MOTHER SAID TO GET OUT NOW!" Ty lee yelled from down stairs.

"Alright Tara, Pakku will lead you from here. I will miss you little one." Kana said hugging her granddaughter. Katara kissed her gran good bye and ran down the stairs and left with out a goodbye from anyone else. Katara descended into the dark of night and did not look back.


	4. Chapter 4: Elves and Invitations

Once Upon a Zutara

Chapter 4 Elves and Invitations

Katara marched through the forest as she skimmed through Pakku's pages. The map that Pakku had was very detailed and Katara could see every landmark coming up ahead of her. It appeared that her godmother was just a two days walking distances away. When Katara came upon a river, she saw a bunch of soldiers torturing a poor elf. They had him tied to a giant dart board and each took turns throughing daggers at him.

"Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size." She said as she race down the path towards them. The men stopped their tormenting of the elf and looked at the girl in blue who was approaching them. They both began to laugh when they realized she was to weak looking to cause them any harm.

"Why should we be afraid of you girly?" The tall man said with a smirk on his face.

"I warned you to leave the elf alone, good sir." She said glarring up at the man with menacingly cold eyes. One thing that Katara hated mostly was when people did not take her seriously because she was a young girl.

"I suggest you boys listen to the kind lady." The elf said from where he hung.

"Listen little girl skip on home to your momma and let us men handle this." The other short stocky man said.

"I suggest you leave now." She said summoning a stream of water from the river beside them. The water whipped around her.

"Ow look Chan, the little girl can play with water." the tall man said once again. Katara could not take their little jokes about her age anymore. She put all the strength she could summon into a water whip and struck the man down with one blow, much like she did Mai. The short stocky man watched with a frightened look in his eye.

"Do you want some too?" She asked turning on him, he shook his head no and turned to run. "Thats right get out of here." The tall man got up quickly and followed after his friend. Both did not look back as they ran. Katara made sure they were a safe distance away before turning and helping the elf out of his restrains.

"Thank you so much. My names Aang, thank you for saving me." He said happily hugging Katara around the waist.

"Your welcome, My names Katara. Why did they have you tied up to the dart board?" She asked looking down at the short man. He was not that short, the top of his head reached her nose at most.

"They think that Elfs are meant to entertain, and when I refused to entertain them. They tied me to the dart board and said that was their entertainment then. Its hard to fight two grown men when you're a little elf." Aang said folding his arms over his chest.

"Well I am glad I could help, and now that your okay. I have to be going." She said turning and picking up Pakku from where she dropped him.

"Your going to travel in these would alone, what if I were to come along?" Aang asked hopping up beside her.

"That is very sweet, but I am on a really tight schedule." She said turning to leave

"No that's okay, it appears you don't need the help of a little elf." Aang said sadly facing away from her.

"No believe me that is not what I meant. I do not want to offend you, but..."

"No I get it completely, who would need a little Elf to help them through the forest. You would just wind up rescuing me over and over again along the way." Aang said

"Never mind I would love for you to tag along."

"NO, don't do me any favors" Aang said holding up his hand

"I am not really I would love for you to come." Katara said putting more happiness in her voice.

"Alright fine let's go." Aang said starting to walk in the wrong direction.

"Umm, Aang I was going that way." Katara said pointing in the direction she was originally going.

"Right I knew that, I was just....umm... making sure no... bears were hiding over there. Yeah that's what I was doing." Aang said with a blush, "Well lets go" he finished and darted off into the trees. Katara just shook her head as she followed him

"Wow I really like him." Pakku said in a sarcastic tone.

They walked through the forest and Aang skipped and sung the entire time. Katara like the small elf he was very funny to watch. "Aang why don't you become a singer, you have a lovely voice." Katara said admiring his voice.

"Me an entertainer, no way. Everyone sees elves as entertainers and thats not the life for me. No sir, I want to be a zookeeper." Aang said happily

"I guess that would be at a mini petting zoo than." Pakku said sarcastically.

"What was that?" Aang said looking around quickly for the owner of the voice.

" A zookeeper? Why cant you be a Zoo Keeper?" Katara asked tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah I am great with animals, but by law of King Ozai, all elves must be entertainers or servants in the palace. I would love to make my dream come true, but King Ozai stands in my way." Aang said as he looked down at his feet. "I will never get to feed animal and play with the little babies. All because of Ozai and his descrimination.

"This guy is a looney." Pakku said looking up at Katara.

"I heard that, its coming from the book." Aang said pointing to the big white book in Katara's arms.

"No it's not" Katara said quick ly

"Yes it is." Aang yelled back and pointed at the cover of the book which was blank now.

Then Pakku's face on the front, "No its not" He said happily

"Ahaa I knew it" Aang said happily pointing right at Pakku.

"Yes well now we all now I am a talking book, now did anyone ever tell you that its rude to point boy." Pakku said as Aang pulled his hand away.

Back at the cottage, Mai and Ty lee were having a ball going through Katara's old things. Gran gran walked in the room and halted immediately. "What are you doing with Katara's things?"

"Don't worry old girl, we are just cleaning up. What do you have there?" Hama said snatching the letter gran had been carrying out of her hand. "An invitation for Katara, to the prince's masked ball."

Mai and Ty lee were at her side in a flash, reading over Hama's shoulder. Hama turned to her girls right away, "Go pack you best ball gowns, this is just the chance you need at your future husband."

~~hey sorry I have not updated this story for a couple of days, but I really want to get my other story done. I cant wait to right the next chappie for this it is going to be awesome. Please review this if you like it. And if you like this story I recommend reading some of my other work. Thanks bye, Bunzilla894


	5. Chapter 5: Giants and Trolls

Once Upon a Zutara

Chapter 5 Giants and Trolls

In the forest, Katara was listening carefully as Aang complained about King Ozai. Pakku had given up listening ages ago and was sleeping peacefully. A snap of a twig made Aang freeze dead in his tracks. Katara walked up behind him, "What?"

"I just heard a rustling and that usually comes before an attack." Aang said pointing to a bush. Katara just rolled her eyes and out of the bush came a little white rabbit-squirrel.

"Ow look a rabbit-squirrel, I hope it doesn't try to eat us." Pakku said sarcastically again.

Aang crossed his arm and began to walk again, "It never hurts to be on guard." When another rustling noice came, Aang did not freeze or jump. He stopped and look into the bush.

He crouched down a little and said, "Hey bugs bunny, out of the bush or no nuts for you."

"I don't like nuts." came a deep voice from behind the bush. Out stepped hug troll, he was about two feet taller than Katara and weigh about 10 times her weight. Aang was quick to move behind Katara.

"Umm its good you don't like nuts, be...because I don't." Katara said sweetly with a shy laugh.

"I am Jee, the troll." The troll said walking towards them, his club in hand. "How would you like to eaten, broiled, baked, or better yet fried?"

"I have a better idea why not free range." Aang said from behind Katara. Aang and Katara started to back away from the troll, but another came up behind them swinging his club. They froze in place.

"No stop, umm, Katara Mein hi how are you?" Katara said holding out her hand. "Umm I think you are making a big mistake here, see I am all for trolls."

"All for Trolls?" Jee said again as him and his friend began to back their victims up towards a tree. "I promise you girly, I am a fast eater, so you won't feel a thing."

"I want to help you guys, King Ozai has treated you horribly and I want to help." Katara said trying to reason with them.

" Help from a little human girl, please. Humans took everything from us. Why would we accept help from a human?" Jee said as Aang and Katara stood with their backs against a tree. "Now that's enough out of you" Jee swung forward quickly and took hold of Katara's wrists, knocking Pakku to the ground. Jee's partner grabbed Aang and threw him over his shoulder. They tied the two up quickly and gathered wood for their fire. Katara kept trying to think of a way out, but nothing came to her. She thought of using her water bending, but the closest stream was miles away. She was defenseless against the trolls.

The bonfire lit and the fire began to sore high into the sky. Jee walked up to his prisoners and said "which of you would like to go first?"

Jee picked Katara up over his shoulder and walked towards the fire, "No please" She kept yelling. Out of no where the sound of horses was heard. Jee turned around with Katara still in his arms. The horses came closer and the head rider pulled out his sword and knocked Jee on the head with the handle. Jee fell to the ground and Katara toppled beside him, when she tried to get up the restrains on her wrists and legs kept her down. Jee's friend ran up to the man on the horse and bumped the horse with all his weight, the horse toppled to the ground easily. The man on the horse jumped off as his hood came away from his face, revealing the prince.

"Zuko!" Katara said in recognition. Zuko took his dual swords out once again and began to fight the ferocious troll. The man Zuko was traveling with dismounted his horse and ran to help Katara undo her ties.

"Are you alright miss?" The man with the bright blue eyes asked

"Yes I am fine." Katara said running up to Aang to help him out of his binding.

Zuko had knocked the other troll unconscious, and was now walking up to Katara and Aang. Jee started to awake and Zuko was quickly at his side, the sword at the trolls throat. "Are you the filth that kill my father?"

"Why would we kill King Iroh, may he rest in peace? We live happily during his reign, why would we want him dead?" Jee said confused.

Zuko started down at the Troll with such anger, than his face softened slowly, "Alright, I will take your word for it, and spar you lives like his wasn't."

Jee scrambled to his feet and went to pick his friend off the ground. Together the two trolls left the are and did not look back. Zuko looked to Katara who had been watching him.

"What are you doing out here, do you really think an elf can protect you? No offense" Zuko said to Aang and Katara

"Nun-taken" Aang said putting his head in his hands, where he sat against the tree.

"No I don't, and I was doing just fine thank you very much." Katara said glaring at Zuko

"Ow so you almost being thrown over a fire and cooked, was your way of tricking them then?" Zuko said sarcastically "From where I stand it appears chivalry one and gratitude zero."

"Alright, thank you for saving us." Katara said sincerely

"Your welcome" Zuko said turning and looking down at her, noticing the little blush that appeared on her cheeks. "So tell me, Where are you headed?"

"I have to go to a party in the Giant Green lands." Katara said turning and walking over to Aang and picking up Pakku.

"Why don't Sokka and I accompany you?" Zuko said gesturing to the blue eyed boy who sat beside Aang.

"Ow, no that won't be..." Katara was about to refuse, when Zuko cut her off.

"Ow come on why not?"

"Well umm.." Katara began, but Aang jumped up and interceded

"We would love for you both to tag along." Aang said happily

"Aang?" Katara said

"Excuse us" Aang said grabbing Katara by the arm and leading her away from the prince. "Look tara, I think it would be best if they came along, incase those trolls were to catch up with us again."

"But," Aang shot Katara a stern look, "Fine" She said glumly, together they walked back to Zuko and Sokka.

"Alright than that's decided, now lets get out of here." Sokka said jumping up and mounting his horse.

"Katara you can ride with me and Aang you can ride with Sokka." Zuko said barking out his orders. Katara hopped onto the horse that Zuko had originally been riding.

"Fine, but I am going to steer the horse seeing how I know where we are going." Katara said taking hold of the reins as Zuko jumped on behind her. Katara kicked the horse into a trot and together the small group took off.

Zuko and Katara rode ahead of Sokka and Aang, so as Katara could make sure they were going the right way. "So how far are we from Giant Green lands?" Zuko asked from behind Katara.

"At the rate we are going we should be at the party by sun down." Katara said happily

"So why are you traveling with the elf? Your boy friend could not make it?" Zuko asked quietly

"No, I don't have a boyfriend. Never found the need for one." Katara answered plainly.

"Ow that's nice I guess." Zuko said a bit happier

"What about you shouldn't you be back at the palace with your betrothed?" Katara asked

"No, I don't have one. I refuse to allow my uncle to choose my bride." Zuko replied

"Ow, I always thought you had many girlfriends." Katara said

"Ow I do not, you really should not believe what your read in Avatar teen magazine." Zuko said with a laugh

"Excuse me your highness." Aang said from where he sat atop Sokka's horse. "I was wondering, well actually rather I was thinking..."

"Aang wants to be a Zookeeper." Katara said for him

"A zookeeper?" Zuko asked confused.

"Why not? Your father allowed elves to be what ever they wanted." Katara said wonderfully

"Well I am sorry, but I don't know what I can do to help. I would recommend you go speak with my Uncle Ozai." Zuko answered

"Umm, well thank you for the advise." Aang said a little confused. Katara looked down at her hands that gripped the reins of the horse.

"Your about to become king, and you will have the power change things in the kingdom. But you don't even care." She said sadly "and thanks to your uncle a lot of people are living horrible lives. Take it from a girl who knows."

Katara dug her heels in the horses back and the horse bursted into a gallop. They raced through the open meadow and up the tall hill beside it. Behind the rolling hills was a open farmers field. Giants were scattered all over the place, picking and planting the crops. Beside the giants were soldiers who were cracking whips at the giants.

"What is this? The giants have always been kind and peaceful people." Zuko said watching the soldier crack the giant again. "I know Ozai is not aware of this. He could not be" Zuko said sadly, as Katara moved the horse again and they walked down towards the awaiting village.


	6. Chapter 6: Giant Affairs

Once Upon a Zutara

Chapter 6: Giant Affairs

Night had fallen when they reached the home the party was being held in, Katara jumped off her horse and began to walk inside.

"What are you doing? You can not just crash a giant's party" Zuko said grabbing her arm and pulling her back.

"Well I can if my god mother is in there" She said pulling away and walking into the large building. She was nearly crushed by giant feet twice, than she heard someone walking up behind her.

"Who are you?" The giant girl asked

"I am Katara, my friends and I are here looking for someone." Katara looked up into the giants eyes and saw the girl stared black blindly. The giant girl was blind, but yet she spoke to Katara as if she knew exactly were she was.

"Yeah I know I am blind, but I can feel you move your feet." The giant said looking at the tiny group funny. "What are you doing here princey?"

"I am here as an escort for Katara" Zuko said with a little fright in his voice.

"Are you sure your not here to make sure we all worked our mandatory 60 hours." She said with sarcasm.

"No...thats not at all..." He was cut off

"Zuko is here because he wants to hear your side of the story, he is here as a friend." Katara yelled up to the giant.

"Well welcome than Princey" Toph said, "Oh and your god mother is over by the bar" she added pointing to a group of fairies.

Katara pushed past the overly large bodies and found that there were five drunken fairies by the bar. She raised an eyebrow and walked over to the one who look the least drunk.

"Excuse me, I am looking for my godmother" She said smiling sweetly at the fairy

"YUE!...Where did she go...oh yeah....hiccup...she left...before..." The fairy slurred out.

"Well that's helpful" Katara mumbled, she lifted up Pakku and said, "Pakku I need to see Yue"

"It appears she is being arrested for FUI" Pakku said showing her a picture of Yue

"FUI?"

"Flying under the influence" He answered

"Just great, lets go find the others" She said turning and walking away from the bar. She found Zuko sitting on the table as he discussed something with Toph.

"I see, well I will be sure to tell my uncle as soon as I get back to the palace." Zuko said nodding his head.

"Thanks princey" Toph said

"Zuko" Katara said than added "Where is Aang?"

"I think he said he and sokka wanted to get something to eat." Zuko answered, than Sokka and Aang walked over with funny looks on their faces.

"What is with you two?" Katara asked

"Giant chicken wing...went to get it...giant farted...not good" Sokka stuttered trying to smooth his hair back into place.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You gotta watch for those man" Toph said laughing harder.

"So did you find your god mother?" Zuko asked shaking off the laughter

"No apparently she got herself arrested, I have to go find her" Katara said gesturing towards the door.

"No you must stay" Zuko said, "It is dangerous to travel at night, we can stay here and leave in the morning."

"Alright, seeing is how Aang cant even walk to steps" She said looking at aang who just got done with his third shot of giant tequila.

"Nice" Zuko said with a laugh as Sokka passed out beside him.


End file.
